


Ambedo

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Series: Reverse fanart [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Zabuza a few days to seduce the Kyuubi. He started the seducing pretty much the minute they meet. Anyway they end up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Author's Note:**

> Ambedo n., a trance-like state where physical senses are vividly experienced and completely captivating.
> 
> I don't have an appropriate, interesting word to pair with this piece, but I do go to the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.


End file.
